villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nadakhan
Nadakhan is the primary antagonist of Ninjago: Skybound. He is a genie who went to collect the djinn blades for his father (however) by the time he came back, the realm of Dinjago was destroyed, due to the ninja destroying the preeminent. Nadakhan is on mission to avenge for his father. History He was Captain Soto's sworn enemy who tried to take over Soto's treasure. However, Soto used the venom of the tiger widow to make sure he doesn't teleport in a "poof", and Soto also managed to lock him inside a lamp. In the battle, his love interest Dilara was killed. Many years after the battle, Clouse rescued Nadakhan from the lamp, as Nadakhan was on mission for his father to steal the djinn blades, so his father will become a more powerful dictator. However, when returning to his father's palace in Dinjago, his father informs him that Dinjago is a sister realm of the preeminent, and is destroyed a little while after the preeminent is destroyed. Then, Nadakhan offers his father an escape, however, his father, the Dijin King, says he will not betray his realm, and he commands Nadakhan to avenge him, and turn Ninjago to a new sister realm. Nadakhan then looks at a picture of his love, Dilara, ready to gain Nya. Nadakhan get's hit by tiger widow venom by Flintlock but Nya is also hit by it in the process. This cause's Nadakhan's defeat by Jay.When Jay says to Nya "I wish you had taken my hand and no one ever found that Teapot in the first place". This make´s Nadakhan shocked and then say's "your wish is yours to keep" Nadakhan then collapse's on the floor and is defeated. This cause's The Ninja go back in time and Nadakhan's Crew to go back from where they came from this also causes Nadakhan to go back into "The Tea Pot Of Tyran". Afterwards, Clouse tries to find the "The Tea Pot Of Tyran" so that he can unleash Nadakahn again but is spotted by a angry mob who chase's after him making "The Tea Pot Of Tyran" sink to the bottom of the ocean. In the end Jay and Nya are a couple again Jay And Nya kiss and hug and The Ninja reunite and celebrate their victory. Personality Although not that evil, he is extremly tragic, angered, manipulative, and vengeful, as he is ready to avenge his father with no remorse, and destroy the ninja, thus taking Nya away from them. However, he is not aligned to any true darkness, and he is not quite villainous, unlike his father, and even a bit polite and tragic. Category:True Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Protective Villains Category:Warlords Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Evil Genie Category:Pirates Category:Monarchs Category:In love villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the past Category:Imprisoned Category:Spouses Category:Lover Stealers Category:Revived Villains Category:Golddiggers Category:Kidnapper Category:Necromancers Category:Pawns Category:Empowered Villains Category:Magic Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains